ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Yoda
How Yoda joined the Tourney A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away... Jedi Master Yoda, who was considered to be a living legend, remained hidden on the planet Dagobah in order to evade persistent pursuers after the rise of the Empire. For many years, Yoda had lived on that planet of mud and swampland. One day, he notices a faint wave of power that shook the very foundations of the universe. He looked up into the sky to try to see what was happening, but had no means of discerning it. The wave of power was weak and quickly became undetectable. Though it had been an unmistakable disturbance, he surmised that it was not a huge problem. The movements of the Galactic Empire were of more concern. The Empire had taken control of the galaxy, and many suffered under its tyranny. However, as the days passed, the strength of the wave increased. It could now be felt constantly as a distortion in the universe. Soon after, Darth Vader, the Empire's Dark Lord, made his move. Yoda sensed that it was time for him to act as well, for if the Empire was becoming involved, then so must he. Leaving Dagobah meant that his safety would be compromised, but there were no Jedi left with the power to stop Darth Vader. In the course of his journey, Yoda sensed that Darth Vader had become involved with the disturbance. Vader's motive was now clear. There was something on the other side that created the disturbance, and the Empire was attempting to gain control of that power, if left unchecked. Vader may return to their universe with a huge calamity. Without hesitation, Yoda made his decision and jumped into the disturbance himself. No matter what may lay waiting for him, he knew he had to stop the Empire's scheme. Character Select Screen Animation Yoda does his Soul Calibur IV character select screen animation saying "No choice, have I.". Special Attacks Saber Stab (Neutral) Yoda stabs his opponent with his lightsaber. Side Kick (Side) Yoda turns his body and kicks the opponent. Bounce (Up) Yoda bounces on one opponent and stomps them into the ground. Great for recoveries. Downwards Saber Stab (Down) Yoda stabs his opponent with his lightsaber, but in a crouching position. Hyper Saber Stab (Hyper Smash) Same as Saber Stab, except much stronger. Force Judgment (Final Smash) Based on his Soul Calibur IV Critical Finish, Yoda stabs his opponent in the gut, slices them vertically with a backflip, then throws his lightsaber into his opponent's chest, then jumps up and removes it from the opponent as they fall, taking a life from the stock. Victory Animations #Yoda uses the Force to return his walking cane, then places his hands on his walking cane's handle saying "My ally is the Force.". #Yoda slashes lightsaber a few times and poses saying "Clear your mind of questions.". #*Yoda slashes lightsaber a few times and poses saying "Cute you are, Alisa.". (Alisa victories only) #Yoda throws his lightsaber like a boomerang then says "Once you start down the Dark Path, consume you it will.". On-Screen Appearance Yoda bounces in, like in Soul Calibur IV, and swings his lightsaber saying "Run, you may. Judge you, I will not.". Special Quotes *My task it is, to stop you. (When fighting Emperor Palpatine, Darth Vader, Count Dooku, Raoh, Kaioh, Jin, Kazuya, or Heihachi) Trivia *Yoda is one of the first two Star Wars universe characters to be confirmed as playable characters in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. Darth Vader was confirmed alongside him. Coincedentally, they are both guest stars in Soul Calibur IV. *Yoda shares his English voice actor with Herriman and Magneto. *Ichirō Nagai is deceased, so Yoda now shares his Japanese voice actor with the Mean Emcee, Heatran, and Harry. *Angel is Yoda's rival. In the sequel, he gains a second rival, whose name is also Angel. Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Star Wars characters